He Hit Me (It Felt Like A Kiss)
by EmmaJoie
Summary: Her right eye was swollen completely shut, a newly-formed black and purple bruise making its way from her brow bone, right down to her cheek. "Who the fuck did this to you?" he asked, holding her firmly. LP story in time, set approx. s5 with some major changes.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Not sure if anyone remembers me :') I'm Emma, I have a few (so far unfinished) stories on here, but haven't been active for quite a while. A lot has happened in this time, I am now a university student, studying to become a primary school teacher, and I have a son! I eventually hope to finish some of my older stories, but definitely no guarantees I'm afraid. I've been sat on this story for a few months now. No idea if there are any Leyton fans around, but hey ho! I've changed some of the storyline in this: Peyton/Nathan/Brooke are best friends and have been their whole lives. Pathan as a couple never happened. The B/L/P love triangle did, as did psycho Derek, and how their love lives turned out. Botched proposal and all. Naley are still married, Jamie storyline is the same (high school pregnancy etc) and they have a 6 month old daughter called Janie. Any other details I am hoping will be self-explanatory, but if anyone needs anything then just ask!**

Prologue - Cry.

The wind billowed around her, catching her dark blonde curls in an eddy around her head. She sighed, pulling our her cellphone and tentatively scrolling through her contacts. She found her way to 'S', and hesitated. Five Scotts, five lifelines, only one real option. She tapped, then lifted the device to her dainty ear.

It rang, once. Twice. Then, "hello?"

"Hey," she whispered. "It's me… Peyton." She added on as an afterthought. It had been five years after all, she couldn't expect her voice to still be a recognisable feature.

"Yeah," the voice on the other side of the line was gruff; indicating the recipient had just awoken. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you, well, ever really. I've missed you. When are you coming back?"

She laughed, unable to contain the giggles that escaped her lips. She wasn't expecting to be here, in this town, let alone have to see anyone from her old life. She didn't expect to have to ring anyone, with her tail between her legs. She supposed she could thank her beloved car for that. Well, the car and this cursed road where she always seemed to have an engine malfunction. "I'm in town now actually, I've had some car trouble and no internet connection. I was hoping you could just give me the number for a tow?"

"I'll come get you, where-?"

"No." she cut the voice off, "I just need a tow. There's no need for you to come out."

"Peyton, please. Let me see you, let me help. You can't just come back after god knows how long, ring me for a number, and expect me not to care." Another sigh.

She ran her hand through her locks, her head in a state of turmoil whilst she thought through her options: either walk the 3 miles to the town; or accept his help. She uttered one word, "Lakeside." Then swiftly hung up.

LPLPLPLPLPLP

By the time he made it to Lakeside Lane, the sun was just starting to rise. He recognised the familiar comet that the girl he had known his entire life so often used to cruise through town in. As his brand new, silver Range Rover pulled up alongside her, he stepped out and looked around. The years had been good to Nathan Scott, after graduating Tree Hill High with a guaranteed spot at the highly coveted Duke University; playing under no other than the highly regarded Coach Krzyzewski (or Coach K for those who couldn't be bothered to learn how to spell it.), he went on to be drafted for the Charlotte Bobcats, straight out of college. He had a beautiful wife, two amazing children, and the best family he could ask for – though not all through blood, and some who shared his blood who didn't count. He squinted, a trait he had picked up thanks to his brooding older brother, and spotted her. She was standing a short way away, looking at the lake with her signature leather jacket wrapped around her slim frame as the wind howled around her.

"Sawyer, you'll catch your death stood in this cold!" he shouted and walked towards her in ten short strides. He grabbed her by the shoulders, intending to swivel her round and envelop his best friend in a huge bear hug; but he stopped short, gasping at the sight of her pretty face.

Her right eye was swollen completely shut, a newly-formed black and purple bruise making its way from her brow bone, right down to her cheek. Her neck was red, the tell-tale marks of fingers standing stark against her pale skin. She had a split running down the centre of her bottom lip and a look in her eyes which hurt his very soul. "Who the fuck did this to you?" he asked, holding her firmly.

"I'm fine." She averted her gaze, not daring to look into his cerulean orbs.

"Are you hell. Get in the car, I'm taking you to my place."

"Nate, I can't… My car."

"I'll ring Keith to get it, get in now." His voice dropped as he growled at her, trying to look her in the eyes she so desperately averted. Her head dropped, and she resignedly started walking to her car. "Is this why you came back? Are you running from something… someone?"

"No." she muttered, "I'm here for the funeral."

He stopped, confused. "Funeral? What funeral?"

She finally looked up at him then, a single tear breaking free from her avocado green eyes. When she spoke, it was with a broken voice. "My dad, my dad is dead. I killed him." She whispered, wiping her eyes, removing all emotion; then opened the passenger door and sat down, staring stoically ahead.

 **Hoping to have chapter one up soon, but I think I'm going to wait to see if I get any response first, so please do review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Sorry, this took me way longer to get out than expected. But here it is, not proof read I'm afraid. Just one change, baby Scott is called Lydia again as I realised Janie is basically Jamie :') Also, apologies this is a very conversation heavy chapter, although it is necessary.**

 ****I tried uploading this a few days ago, my account said it was there. Thank you to the lovely Guest who left me a review to let me know that fanfiction hadn't acknowledged it, and was still showing the original publish date so people may not have seen. Re-posting now, sorry for the delay! ** Enjoy xox**

Haley James Scott was many things; a loving mother, a generous lover, an understanding friend, an amazing musician, and a caring school teacher. What she wasn't, however, was subtle. "WHAT?" she shouted. Nathan pulled a face, desperately trying to hush her. She huffed and lowered her voice to a rather loud whisper. "What do you mean? She killed Larry? How – surely not on purpose?"

"Will you keep your voice down Haley? Please." Nathan pleaded with his wife, "she can probably hear you."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe she should hear us, then perhaps we could get some answers about where she's been for the past five years!" Haley exclaimed, slamming the tea towel she help in her hand down on the counter top as she sank into one of the breakfast bar stools.

"I can't ask her those kinds of questions Hales, not right now. You know Peyton, she'll feel threatened. She'll run, I can't keep her safe if she runs." Nathan reached over and touched his wife's hand, desperately trying to appeal to her protective side.

"You can't seriously be expecting me to let her stay here, can you? She's just confessed she killed her father!" Haley's voice started to rise in volume again, so she took a breath to compose herself before continuing. "Not to mention how she absolutely shattered my best friend's heart. Do you remember that, you know how she completely ruined your brother? She is not staying here under any circumstances. I don't care how many skeletons are in her closet, they will not be brought into my household and threaten the safety of my children. And how do you think Lucas will react, after everything that's happened between them? He's barely holding his head above water as it is!"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that my best friend, practically a sister to me, can't stay in my house? What if it was Lucas, would you turn him away?"

"That's completely different Nathan and you know it. He's your brother, we can't turn away family."

"you guys don't need to argue about me you know." The married couple both snapped their heads around to look at the broken blonde standing in the doorway to their top of the range kitchen diner. "No need to ruin your marriage over me. This was a mistake; I never should have called. I know when I'm not welcome"

"Don't be silly, Sawyer. You will always be welcome in my home. We made that pact at nine years old, and nothing will stop me from sticking to it." Nathan crossed the space until he was standing right in front of her. "Maybe Haley is right though, maybe if you can answer some of our questions then she'll feel a bit more at ease."

The blonde shook her head ferociously, "it doesn't matter anyway. I can't stay regardless. I told you, I only came for the funeral. The sad, pathetic funeral that only myself and my grandmother attended. I couldn't miss that, but I can't stay in this town. I have to get back by tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on. Maybe you can start with where you've been the past five years and why none of us have been important enough to grace with a phone call? I thought we were doing well staying friends, even after the breakup. But then six months down the line… nothing. We thought you were dead. Do you know what that did to us? To Luke?" Haley huffed.

"I wanted to call, I did. Just, things have been difficult."

"difficult how, Peyton? Has someone been hurting you? Not letting you call us? Is someone threatening you? Making you go back, is that why you won't stay?" Nathan continued to get riled up as all the possibilities that have been swirling around in his mind since he noticed the very first bruise, exploded from his thoughts into his words.

"You worry too much, Nate. There's no one hurting me or holding me captive. I'm a free woman, which is why I can make up my mind not to stay here!"

"Peyton Sawyer would never be told what to do by anyone, Nathan. Otherwise maybe she would have spared us all a thought before fucking off and ruining everyone's lives. She is not staying under this roof, now or ever. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my kids. Plural, if you were wondering, but then why would you care?" Haley stood up angrily, and stormed out the room – slamming the heavy oak door behind her.

"Plural? You have more kids?"

"Just the one, Lydia. She's six months old. P, you need to tell me what's going on. Let me help." He repeated his words from earlier, the one's which had managed to break through to her; praying that they would work again.

"It was just a disagreement, a silly argument. He didn't mean anything. He, he has a temper sometimes, but it's nothing. He loves me Nate, he really does. I know he does. This, it – it hardly ever happens anymore. I lost something, it cost him a lot of money." She spoke quickly, rambling so fast that if he hadn't known her since they were toddlers, he may not have heard. Tears began falling hotly down her face, and he pushed his anger aside. Ignoring the fact that she had awoken an overprotective beast that hadn't reared it's ugly head since that guy slapped his wife's behind in Tric all those years ago. The beast was subdued, for now, and for her sake as he swept her up into his arms, letting her soak his shirt as he stroked her hair. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and offered him a watery smile. She muttered a barely legible apology.

"It's okay, Sawyer. Don't apologise. But believe me when I tell you that this: those bruises covering your face, neck, and probably most of your body – that's not love. I would never lay a hand on my wife, or you. Lucas never hit you did he? So why would you think this is okay?"

"Don't, Nathan." Peyton pulled away harshly. "Lucas and I haven't been together for five years, and we should have ended it long before then. Don't bring him into this, don't use him as a comparison for your own agenda." She huffs, retracing Haley's path as she too storms out of the room.

Nathan sits down heavily at the counter as he rests his head in his hand and can't help but wonder when life became so complicated. When did he stop being one third of the musketeers; he, Brooke and Peyton. How did they all drift so far apart, how did he not know what was going on in his best friend's head anymore?

LPLPLP

"She's here you know? In Tree Hill." Haley paces up and down in her best friend's room, whilst her son is playing video games in the lounge and her daughter naps in the car seat; for once waiting somewhat patiently for her mother to click her in and take her home. "I don't know how she has the nerve."

"Haley –"

"It was one thing to reject your proposal; but to then convince you to stay with her even after that devastating blow to your ego." Haley continues to rant, oblivious to Lucas' interjection.

"Hales…"

"And then! When things start to get more complicated what does the 'perfect Peyton Sawyer' do?" her voice rises into a childish high pitched tone when she mentions Peyton by name. "Oh yeah, she goes and runs off, never to be seen again. Like a coward, she takes all her crap and moves out, while _you_ are in the hospital recovering from a massive heart attack!"

"Haley, please."

"But no, my husband expects me to welcome her with open arms. 'Here Peyton, sleep in my guest bed. Oh Peyton, do you have enough heated towels. Peyton, let me rub your back.' No. I don't care how much she's messed up her life now, I am _not_ playing any role in dragging her back to her feet."

"HALEY!" He shouts at her now, standing up. Lydia wakes with a startle and swiftly starts to cry, looking frantically around for a familiar comforting face. She settles on her mother, and puts her arms in the air to be released from the safety contraption. "Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly as Haley comforts the infant. "But you were on one of your rambles and wouldn't listen. So listen to me now… I don't know what's going on, I don't know why she's back. But I do know that Nathan wouldn't ask for you to help him help her if she didn't need his help, and he didn't need yours. Now, the Haley Bob James I grew up with, would help her worst enemy because that's just the type of person she was, and I know you still are. If you won't do it for Nathan – your husband, or Peyton – someone you used to consider a close friend; could you do it for me please? I need to know what happened five years ago, I need some answers. But more importantly, I need to know she's okay. And maybe her being back will allow me to get the closure I need, to be able to move on with my life with someone else. You and I both know things ended so badly with Lindsey because I couldn't stop comparing her to Peyt. So please, for the sake of my love life?" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his best friend expectantly.

Haley looked at Lucas, and took him in properly. Since the sudden disappearance of a certain curly-haired blonde, her best friend had changed. He had lost weight, his muscle tone starting to fade – albeit that could have been due to the lack of intense exercise in life that left his routine after the second heart attack. His hair was just slightly grown out, and he had bags under his eyes. The most striking change in his appearance, however, were his eyes themselves. He had lost the glint of mischief he always carried – the glimmer of hope. Instead, although he had fortunately not crossed into lifeless territory, his eyes held longing and sadness. The tell-tale signs of a broken man. She sighed, feeling her resolve starting to crumble.

"I am not making any promises, but I will think about it."

"Thank you, Haley." He whispered. She nodded shortly, before replacing Lydia in her car seat, and calling her eldest to leave, closing the black door behind her – leaving Lucas to his thoughts, always occupied with those chicken-y legs, always wondering whether he'd ever see them again. Had Haley stayed any longer, she would have seen the hope flash briefly through his eyes once more.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the anon reviewer that said Nate should be on Lucas' side as he's his brother; not Peyton's: Can I please just remind you this is slightly AU. Nathan and Peyton grew up together (with Brooke) as best friends. Like Lucas and Haley. They are practically like siblings and there has never been any romantic aspect to their relationship. Lucas and Nathan, however, still didn't get along until Naley happened: all of that was pretty much the same but the jealousy between Luke and Nate over Peyton was more that Nathan was like an older brother and felt a bit betrayed as L was 'the enemy'(Kind of how Lucas was with Haley, but Nathan was more of a jackass back then!)**

 **Now that I've cleared that up… I'm so so sorry for the delay. I've been absolutely swamped with uni and work. Here it is finally!**

 **Chapter Two**

She let her slender legs dangle over the edge of the long-forgotten canal; staring at everything, yet nothing at the same time. She wasn't quite sure how it had come to this, how her life had spiralled so quickly and so unexpectedly. Just seven short days ago she was completely fine. She had a home, a career she absolutely adored, and a boyfriend she'd do anything for. That's when it hit her, why the last seven days had brought about the complete change in her life – the boyfriend she'd do _anything_ for had cost her so dearly. She knew she couldn't go back to the club she managed, _The Alchemist._ Even if by some miracle it hadn't been completely stripped and shut down by the feds after the racket she had made, she knew he would never allow her to step foot in her pride and joy again. Hell, she could probably never set foot in Los Angeles again, unless of course she felt like being reunited with the three parents she loved so dearly and had lost so cruelly.

She heard him before she saw him. He coughed ever so slightly, and at the noise she recognised so well she sighed, closing her eyes and angling her head to the sky; letting the warm rays shine down on her. He sat next to her carefully, not making any further noise and waited. Five long minutes passed, and still not a word was uttered.

"Are you going to acknowledge my presence any time soon?" he finally spoke, his voice slightly gravelly; so he coughed again.

She sighed again, slowly bringing her head back down, swivelling round to lock eyes with those crystal blues she knew so well. He gulped loudly as he properly took her appearance in, despite the preparation provided by Haley before he left, and his fists clenched so tightly the knuckles turned white. "Luke," she whispered. "How did you find me?"

He shook his head, "Who – who did it? You don't even have to tell me why… You know what, scratch that. Who, why when? I will kill them, Peyton. I swear to you."

She laughed bitterly, averting her gaze so she could no longer see the mix of emotions in his eyes; anger, betrayal, hurt, sadness. Love. "I don't need you to swoop in and save me, Lucas. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

His jaw clenched, and he momentarily squeezed his fists even tighter than they were before; slamming his eyes shut as he tried to control his rage. "Clearly," he muttered, slowly opening his eyes, and unfurling his fists. He reached out tentatively and touched her shoulder. "It's okay to accept some help every now and again, Peyt."

She recoiled from his touch as though he had burned her, springing to her feet. For the first time in she doesn't know how long, pure rage and passion burned through her, and there was fire in her eyes. "Don't. Don't call me Peyt as though it's only been a few days since we last saw each other. Don't act as though we didn't break each other's hearts. Don't pretend we don't have all this – this history between us. Can't you feel it Lucas? It lingers in the air. I can see the pain in your eyes, you're not even trying to hide it; but you still can't let go of this stupid complex you have. 'Save Peyton Sawyer'" she mocked him, letting her voice go childishly whiny. "Newsflash Lucas Scott, I don't need you. I haven't for a long time."

Lucas raised his hands in surrender. "I'm only trying to be nice Peyton, you turn up looking like you've done five rounds with Mike Tyson. After no contact with anyone for years. What did you expect, me to be angry?" he too rose to his feet, feeling the anger once again beginning to rise. "Because I can be fucking angry Peyton!" his voice rose, until eventually he was completely shouting. "You just left! You didn't even try to work through the problems, you did what you always do. You ran. You looked after yourself, and fuck whoever you leave behind, right?" she didn't reply, but looked away from him instead. "RIGHT?!" He grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her round to look at him.

She gulped, and her voice was a shaky whisper when she finally spoke, "Get your hands off me, or so help me god."

It was Lucas' turn to recoil. Shame pooling in his gut. Here before him was standing the only girl he had ever truly loved; battered and bruised in a way that was evidently caused by another's hands, and he had grabbed her in such a menacing way – screaming into her face. He dropped his arms, finding a sudden interest in his feet, which he stared at intently. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess we have some unresolved feelings to work through, hey?" he laughed nervously.

"We're not going to be working through anything, Lucas. I need to g home. I have a life that I left behind. I'm not staying in Tree Hill." Once again she sighed, stepping backwards, further away from the man she once called hers.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, as he desperately tried to convey a message to her. "You can't seriously be considering going back to whoever did this to you?"

She shook her head, "you don't know what happened, Lucas. You can't comment on something you know nothing about."

"then why don't you tell me?" he implored, taking a step closer to her. "Please, Peyton. Everyone is worried about you. Nate's about to have a nervous breakdown."

She repeated the same words she had said to Nathan earlier that day, but her voice barely help up this time "he didn't mean to, it was just a disagreement. It's nothing."

"This isn't nothing Peyton. This is killing me, to know someone has done something other than worship every single inch of your body. Maybe," he inhaled deeply, "maybe we were never meant to be, but you should always have ended up with someone who would treat you as the perfect being that you are. You're an angel, Peyton Sawyer. I've been convinced since I was 13 that you were sent straight from heaven. Never let anyone lay a hand on you ever again. Do you hear me?" she didn't reply, so he questioned her again. "Peyt, do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" She nodded mutely this time, and Lucas audibly exhaled. "Come on," he gestured away from the canal, "I'll give you a ride back to Nathan and Haley's"

LPLPLP

Haley watched as her best friend so gently guided the girl who had shattered his heart into a million pieces towards her very expensive couch. She was in almost a catatonic state, not maintaining eye contact with anyone and allowing herself to be led through the house. Lucas laid her down and draped a blanket over her, before muttering a few indistinguishable words to the blonde, then heading towards to kitchen in which his brother and best friend resided.

He was immediately bombarded the second he crossed the threshold. "did she tell you anything?" the younger Scott brother enquired.

Lucas shook his head sadly, heading over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. He drank it slowly, deliberating what he was to say to the husband and wife standing right behind him. When all the water was gone, he rinsed the glass then set it on the drainer; then slowly turned around. "All she said was that it was nothing and 'he didn't mean to'" he used bunny ears to air quote her words, highlighting how very much he disagreed with them.

"Nathan thinks it may be drug related." Haley spoke up, starting to pace the kitchen. "I mean, we don't know how; is she taking, selling, making? No idea."

Lucas' head snapped to look at his brother, "drugs?" he whispered. He couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened with Peyton: her short addiction in high school; finding Ellie, and being so mad at her when she believed she was taking drugs and lying about her sobriety; and then of course Mick. Nobody else knew about Peyton's brief encounter with her biological father, but Lucas knew. He knew how desperately Peyton didn't want to end up like him. "What makes you think that?"

Nathan shifted nervously, almost afraid he was breaking some kind of trust between himself and his best friend. Ultimately, he decided that Lucas and Haley needed to know. In order to best help the blonde on his couch. "she said she lost something, which cost him a lot of money. He lost his temper. She implied it had happened before, but not as much anymore. She didn't specifically mention drugs but I kind of just assumed."

Lucas sat down at the breakfast bar and put his head in his arms. "Seeing her is so much harder than I anticipated." He spoke to no one, "I never expected for us to see each other again like this. I dreamt of being reunited, I wrote a freaking book about it. There would be tears, and tough conversations, but she always came back to me; for me. Not like this, she's so…" he searched for the word, despite his three published works, words failed him in this moment.

"Broken." Nathan finished for him, sitting on the stool next to his brother. "It's going to be okay Luke, she'll come back to you. We just need to help her right now."

Silence enveloped the room, emotions so tangible they could almost be tasted. A union of brothers, who once so desperately hated each other, united by the girl they now both worried about so greatly.

A knock at the door startled them all from their reminiscence. Haley went to the door to answer, leaving the brothers to their thoughts. She opened the door to find a man she didn't recognise. He was tall, taller than her husband; and thicker too, with muscles rippling under his tight leather jacket. He was wearing fully black, and had a large scar over his left eye. "I'm sorry," Haley spoke. "May I help you?"

Nathan and Lucas heard Haley's confusion so followed her out to the foyer, taking in the large man at the door, they looked at one another, trying to see if any recognition flowed through the other.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Is this the Scott residence?" the stranger enquired.

"It is," Haley tersely replied, "Now isn't a very good time, so if this isn't important…" she went to shut the door, only to be blocked by the man's foot.

"I'm afraid it's very important. You see, I got sent here by that autoshop in the town. I'm looking for my wife – Peyton Cellini?"

 **DUN DUN DUN. Not too happy with this chappy, but I hope you all liked it. Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Apologies for the very long wait, I've been super busy with placement at the mo, trying to fit everything in before the summer hols! Thank you to those who took time to review, and welcome back to Lexie! This has been entirely typed on my phine, I am doing a quick read through but apologies for any typos. This chapter is a difficult read, but important.**

 ****WARNING SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTER, APPROACH WITH CAUTION****

"I'm sorry, I don't know anybody by that name. As I said, now isn't a good time." Haley made to shut the door again, but the man's foot didn't budge.

Fury danced in his eyes as he was once again denied entry. "My apologies," his voice was tender now, spoken through clenched teeth. "Maybe you would recognise her maiden name; Peyton Sawyer."

Haley's face changed, matching the anger in the stranger's eyes. "I haven't seen Peyton Sawyer in years, not since she ran away leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. Looks like you are experiencing the same thing - which I am very sorry for. Peyton is a stone-cold bitch and would never be welcome in my home ever again. I hope you find your wife, but I cannot help you. Goodbye." She spoke with an air of finality, shutting the door in the man's face, then watching as he turned, walking back down the drive and into his car.

"Bit harsh, Hales." Nathan said, moving to stand next to her.

"Shh, I was obviously acting… Mostly." his wife replied. "I got a bad vibe off him, I wasn't letting him near Peyton. She has some explaining to do though, and it's happening right now."

"Hales, wait!" Lucas' protest fell on deaf ears as his best friend charged towards her sitting room, and pulled the blanket cocooning her former friend off her slender form.

"Your husband came by."

Peyton sat upright, her eyes opening widely. "Wha- he's here? I have to go" she stood up hastily, and ran a hand through her wild curls.

"You're probably better to stay here. I told him you were a bitch and not welcome in my home. He's gone. But you are explaining everything. When did you get married? Why did you look like I was about to attack you with a butcher knife when I mentioned your husband? Why is your father dead? And what the hell happened in general? We can't help you if you don't let us."

"Why would you want to help me? You hate me." Payton mumbled, sinking back in the couch with her head in her hands.

Haley sighed, looking at the woman she once considered to be a best friend. "I don't hate you," she sat next to the blonde, placing a comforting hand on her back. "I'm angry. I'm angry at how you broke my best friend's heart. I'm angry that you ran away never to contact any one again. I'm angry that my husband has spent the last few years constantly googling your name, terrified that you were going to end up dead. I'm angry my son hasn't gotten to know his godmother. I'm angry you missed the birth of my daughter. I'm angry that you left me. But no matter how angry I am, Peyton, I don't want to see you hurt; and I would NEVER play a role in putting you in any kind of danger. We may not be ready to be friends again, but I promise you, I do want to help."

Peyton remained silent for a while, having looked up when Haley first said the word angry, both of them looking at the others eyes filling with tears. She stood, walking towards the fire place and with her back facing the Scotts, she began to speak. "We married quickly, only about 6 months after we met." Lucas' jaw twitched, both with anger and hurt. "I was skint, he had money. He promised me the world. Within a few weeks I was running my own club. My dad's debt was paid off, my student loans. Gone. It was a marriage of convenience, but I soon realised it was much more convenient for him than it was for me. He started picking the doorstaff to work at the club; I caught them one day selling meth to a college student. Probably only 18, 19? I didn't want underage kids in my club at all, and I certainly didn't want my staff selling drugs on the door. So I sacked him, I felt amazing, like I could take on the world. I was saving the kids, one dodgy bouncer at a time. I got home at 5am that morning, once we had closed and cashed up. The second I walked through my front door was when it happened. The first time he hit me. He grabbed me here" her hands ghosted over her neck, goosebumps raising up along her arms as she spoke, "and he slammed me into the dining table. It felt like my back was about to snap, the angle he had me at. He told me I was nothing, just a bit of ass to get the punters in. 'A female owner brings in more women, they're all about female empowerment. With the women come the men, they always follow.' He said. He told me I was his, and I would be a good little whore and do as he says. He raped me that morning, although I convinced myself it wasn't, couldn't be. We were married." She heard a bang behind her, it didn't take a genius to figure out one of the guys had hit something. But she wasn't turning around.

"Pey…" Haley started, her voice softer than Peyton had heard these last few days.

"Don't." Her back tensed. "If you went to hear the story you can't interrupt me. Besides, I don't want your pity; I got myself in this mess - no one else." She inhaled deeply, then continued. "I stayed off for the following week, I couldn't show up looking how I did. When I got back, Leo was on the door. The guy I had fired just one week earlier. He smirked at me, and said 'hey boss' making all his friends cackle. They all knew, I truly _was_ just a piece of ass; nothing real. I should have left, but truly I loved the club. It reminded me of TRIC, of home. I was able to do what I loved. It stayed like this for a year, until eventually I made a deal with Michael - that's my husband - he had to stop using The Alchemist to sell drugs. I would do anything he wanted but he had to stop using my club, it was to be MY club. Every part of it. I didn't think he would go for it, but he said he'd find some other way to cover the costs and let me have the club. We basically went our separate ways, we remained married, we lived together. But he had his mistresses; I had a boyfriend - not that he knew about that. We lived together, but we hardly spoke. Until one day he came to me, he said he had found his way to make the money. He had a man and woman behind him. The woman was young, small, blonde curly hair, green eyes almost exactly like mine. The man was easily about 50 years older than her. He said they wanted a baby, but she didn't want to ruin her figure, and egg harvesting had gone badly. They were willing to pay a lot of money for a surrogate; but he didn't believe in test tubes and turkey basters; if he was to have a baby then he wanted to make one naturally - and he wanted it to look like his wife. 'She's perfect' he said, 'I'll be back tomorrow with the money and we can start'. Then they left. I cried, I screamed. I told my husband he was out of his damn mind; there was no way in hell I was going to do that for him, he could have the club." She paused, her entire body was shaking at this point, and she was doing everything to ignore Haley's quiet gasps and the heat she could feel boring into her back from where they were all staring. "It wasn't about the club anymore though. He found out about Ryan, my boyfriend. He told me he would kill him, he would kill my dad, and for good measure he would kill my pet cat. I didn't have a single doubt in my mind that he would, so I agreed. It took two months, there was no cycle tracking. He didn't seem to care that there were only about 6 days that his attempts would work. His wife watched, giving him advice and encouragement. I thought it would stop once I conceived, but I didn't. I knew this was Michaels way of punishment, for taking away his club. The couple paid well for my services, and promised $500,000 for the safe delivery of their child. But that didn't happen, I miscarried at 10 weeks, so they tried again. Free of charge this time, although the wife disallowed visits after conception, concerned that had caused the miscarriage. I was 22 weeks pregnant when they discovered the baby had severe deformities and recommended aborting, as the child was likely brain dead. The couple were furious, they demanded their money back immediately. I was in no state to try again, and they blamed my 'dodgy eggs' although I suspect it was more likely his so-old-it-was-practically-dust sperm. Michael was furious. He locked me in the cellar for a week, then seemed to just get over it. Everything went back to normal; although I broke things off with Ryan, not wanting to risk his life for something purely physical, I didn't love him and he didn't love me. Michael offered me a divorce, clearly we weren't meant to be together, he said I could keep the club. I would have a steady income. I had secured the down payment to buy an apartment. I went to meet Ryan at his place, he promised to go with me to the realtor's and put an offer in. My dad was coming with us, he was adamant he wanted to help with the deposit, even if he couldn't give me it all. He said I deserved the best, after everything life had thrown at me. That's when I found them, both lying in a crazy amount of blood. Their throats had been slit, they were both gone. The only people I had left, gone. Michael sat on the settee casually, like he'd popped round for a cup of tea. Told me I brought this all on myself, then he let Leo beat the crap out of me. And now I'm here. I know I've downplayed everything, I know I made it sound unintentional and that I have a life to get back to but honestly," she turned around, looking at them for the first time. Haley had tears openly pouring down her face, Nathan too. But it was the look in Lucas' eyes that nearly had Peyton crumbling herself. The anger, the pain, the sadness all blazing clearly in his bright blue orbs; but underneath is all she could see unadulterated love. Which made her next words even more difficult to say. "I have nothing, I have no one."

 **So, this one was really difficult to write, and I'm sorry it was so speech heavy – practically the whole thing but it was necessary. I am, however, bumping this story to M due to the nature of this chapter. Love your reviews, and I look forward to reading them ;)**


End file.
